10 Princes
by ButtercupandStretch4Ever
Summary: All 10 of the Disney princes join together for a few days and have some wild adventures!
1. Introduction

**Welcome, welcome! This is my new story. I just love all the Disney princes, I wanted to join them all together in a story! This is short, but it's just an introduction.**

It was a big day. There were 10 carriages waiting outside. Each contained a prince and a princess. The princes would be staying at this castle for a few days while the princesses took care of princess stuff. The princesses said goodbye to their princes.

"Stay out of trouble!"  
"I'll miss you!"

"Don't steal anything!"

"Remember to eat right!"  
"All, right"  
"Yes, honey."

"I'll try not to. But you know me."

"Ok."

"Goodbye!"  
"Bye-Bye!"

"Farewell!"

"BYYYYEEEE!"

The carriages left the castle, leaving the princes all by themselves.

"Well...Hello, everyone!" said Philip.

"Hi." muttered all the other princes. No one was quite sure what to say, so after a while they decided to say their names to indroduce themselves.

"I'm Prince"

"I'm Prince Charming."

"I'm Philip" said Philip.  
"I'm Eric" said Eric.

"I'm Adam. You may call me Beast if you prefer, though." said Adam

I'm Aladdin" said Aladdin.

"I'm John Smith" said John Smith  
"I'm Shang" Shang said  
"I am Naveen!" Naveen said.  
"Flynn. Eugene. Whatever." Flynn said.

"Okay. So that makes 10 of us." said Eric.

"Shall we go to the parlor and have some tea?" Prince asked.  
"I like that idea!" said Aladdin.

So all 10 princes went inside their castle to have some tea and get to know each other.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, even though it was really just a short introduction. The next chapter will be much better, I promise!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's the first official chapter! I hope you like it!**

* * *

"Why don't we all go around the table and say a few things about ourselves?"

"Like what?"

"Well... like our princesses! Stuff we like and don't like. Things like that."

"Okay. Prince, you go first."

"Very well... My princess is Snow White." said Prince.

"Aaaaaaaand?" asked Naveen.

"Oh. I like dwarfes and I don't like apples."

"Very nice!" said Naveen. "Charming?"

"Oh, my princess is Cinderella. I like mice but I don't like parties."

"Mister Phillip-man?"

"My princess ia Aurora. I like flowers but I don't like dragons.

"Eeee?

"Huh?"  
"Never mind. Eric?"

"My princess is Ariel. I like water but I don't like octopi."

Adam/beast?

"My name is Adam. I like books and dislike roses."

"Your princess?" Naveen inquired.

"Oh, yeah. Belle."

"Ahem. I am John SMITH. Pocahontas is my princess, despite what that other guy has been telling you all. I like corn but dislike history."

"I thought something souinded wrong with that guy!"

"I'm Shang. I um... like rice but I don't like fire. My princess is Mul-"

"Hey, we skipped Aladdin! Sorry, buddy."

Shang sat back in his chair. Shang didn't like interruptions.

"No, no, it's cool. I am Aladdin. My princess is Jasmine. I like monkeys but I don't like talking sand."

"Uhhhh..."  
"It's a long story."

"Okayyyy...Anyway, it is my turn! I am Prince Naveen!"

"You're from Maldonia, aren't you?"

"Oh, yes, I forgot! How could I have done that? How could I have forgotten? I have disgraced Maldonia! And Tiana will be so upset! Tiana is my princess, by the way. Oh, what have I done?! And it's funny that I forgot that, you know, because I am leading this meeting. Oh, yes, I almost forgot another thing. Or, two things, actually. I like food but I don't like mincing. hahahaaha. Okay, it's your turn, Eugene."

"Okay, should I go by eugene or Flynn? I'm confused."

"I vote Eugene. It has a more royal taste to it."

"How can that name be tasty?

"But Flynn is more... fun!"

"Ugh, never mind. I'll go with Flynn. Anyway, I like frying pans but I don't like frogs. Oh, and... uh... Rapunzel."

"Excellent. Nice to meet all 10 of you. Would anyone care for some tea?"

"Thanks, but I care more for my princess."

"OH!"

"HAHAHA"

All 9 of the princes laughed at Prince Adam's fine joke. And then they regained their composure.

"Oh, Prince Adam, you are hilarious.'

"Ah, yes. Thank you.."

"So, gentlemen...princes..guys... what shall we do this week?

"I was thinking of going fishing.

"Oh, Ariel would kill me if I did that." Eric said, sounding worried.

"Oooh...I forgot about that. How about we style each other's hair?"

"I left my comb at home by mistake."

"Well, then. Why don't we take our animals out in the morning for some animal fun time?"

"Yes!" All the princes thought this was a fine idea.

"Fantastic! Then it's settled."

"What else?"

"I can teach all of you how to cook!"

"As long as we don't cook apples, I'm okay with that."

"You know, I was touring a large city recently and I saw a mall. They have a mall nearby. Why don't we go and check it out?"

"That's a brilliant idea!"

"Oh, YEAH! I've been wanting to see a mall forever!"

"Cool! And I'll teach us some epic songs. My army liked singing them when we were on our was to destroyed villages." Shang volunteered.

"Sweet! As long as they're happy songs."

"Shall we go get our animals?"

"You bet!"

The 10 happy princes ran off to the barn to retrieve their non-human friends.

* * *

**It's still short, but oh well. I hope you liked it! :D**

**-B&S4E**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello, I'm back! Here's Chapter 3! :)**

* * *

"D'awwwwwwwwwwww, who is this little guy?" John Smith asked.

The princes were in the barn with all their animals.

"His name is Pascal. I borrowed him from Rapunzel because Maximus didn't want to go," Flynn said.

"Well, he's cute."

"What is THAT, Naveen?" Eric shouted, pointing at the animal in the next stall.

"Oh, this is Louis. He's an alligator. He can talk, but that would scare people, so I asked him not to do it for the week. That's why he looks kind of...sad."

"Cool!"

"Wat is that you have, Eric?"

"My dog! His name is Max!"

"He's so fluffy!" Prince exclaimed.

"How about you, Prince?"

"Oh, this is my horse." Prince said.

"Oh, how nice."

"What do you have in your hand, Shang?"

"Mulan's lucky cricket. She let me have for a few days."

"A lucky cricket? What does he do?"

'I don't know. He's just lucky."

"Aladdin?"

"This is Abu, and he's a monkey. Once he was an elephant!" Aladdin yelled.

"Yikes!"

"Anyway, he likes to steal things, so I have to keep him in the barn 24/7,"

"This is my horse, Samson! He likes carrots." Phillip said.

"Cool! My horse LOOOVVVEEESSSS carrots, too!" Prince said.

"I brought a mouse." Prince Charming said.

"EEW GROSS is it toxic?" Aladdin asked.

"No, of course not! I wouldn't give you a toxic mouse." Charming snapped.

"Oh, you're right. I'm sorry."

"Who's this little guy?" Flynn asked, looking at the pug dog by John Smith.

"Oh, this is Percy. He used to be the governor's dog, but he likes me better." John Smith said proudly.

"And last but not least, good old Adam/Beast"

"This is Belle's horse, Phillipe! That's almost like your name, Phillip!" Adam said, laughing.

"I hope we don't confuse the two of you!" Eric joked.

"All the princes laughed until they were in tears.

"What do you say we all go for a ride?" Phillip suggested.

"But I don't have a wagon!" Prince said.

'No, silly! You see, three of us have horses. 3 guys can ride on one horse." Adam said.

"Oh, wait, but that leaves one guy out of the picture." Phillip remembered.

"Oh, I wish the Genie was here. Abu could have been turned into an elephant again, and then all 10 of us could have ridden on him!" Aladdin thought.

"Oh, that's too bad." The other princes sympathized.

"But, we need someone to walk all of the dogs! So, someone can do that!" Prince Charming chimed in.

"Allow me, fellas." Flynn said. "I run. A lot. And doing it with a bunch of dogs will be perfectionperfectyness!"

"Perfecto! Let's go!"

So, Flynn, with Pascal on his shoulder, walked along with Percy and Max, and Abu, too, although he wasn't a dog. Sang rode on a horse, but Lucky Cricket was on his shoulder. As did Prince Charming, although he had a mouse instead of a cricket. Naveen just made Louis walk behind, as he feared he might bite Flynn, although he was sure that would never happen.

So, Prince, Prince Charming, and Aladdin rode on Princes horse. Phillip, Shang, and Naveen rode on Samson. And Adam, Eric, and John Smith rode on Phillipe. As they decided earlier, Flynn walked the dogs and had a chameleon on his shoulder. And he walked a monkey, too.

"Oh! That was fun!" Shang yelled as the horses ran back to the barn.

After they put their horses and animals back in their stalls, they went back inside.

So, you gentlemen ready to mince it up? Bwahahaha. Our first dish is rice and chicken!" Naveen said excitedly.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH CHICKENNNN" Flynn freaked.

"Rice!" Shang said.

So, the first thing we do is heat water. You do it, John Smith."

"AAAAAAAAHHH! I can't believe I'm heating water!" John Smith squealed.

'Then we put the chicken in the oven. Ohwaitdon'tdoityet! We forgot to season it!" Naveen yelled. Flynn seasoned the chicken for Naveen. "Now we put it into the oven and let it bake."

"Now what?" Prince Charming wondered.

"We put the rice in the boiling water." Naveen said.

10 MINUTES LATER

"Yummy yummy yummy!" Shang sang.

"I love this!" Phillip said with his mouth full.

"This was the best day ever!" Eric said.

"And things are only going to get better! Prince promised.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! :D  
-B&S4E**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi again! Here's a new chapter! It's my favorite one so far, I hope it's yours, too!**

* * *

"Ready to go?" Naveen asked.

"Oh, yes! I'm always ready to go to the mall!" Phillip said eagerly.

"Should I get the horses ready?" Adam asked.

"No, silly! We're taking my car! Naveen said.

"A CAR!? AFHKEGFEWLVDJL! I never dreamed I would get to ride in a car! Aladdin yelled happily.

"Carcarcarcarcarcar!" John Smith geeked.

"DAH! A CAR!" Shang screamed.

"NO WAY JOSE THIS IS AWESOME!" Flynn exclaimed.

"Well, why are we just standing here! Let's get in the car!" Prince said.

Naveen expertly drove the princes to the local mall.

"I'll remember this day forever..." Aladdin sighed as the entered the mall's big entrance.

"So, which store should we visit first? There are so many..." Eric said.

"Hey, how about that sword shop over there?" Shang said

"Yeah, I could use a new sword! Phillip said.

"So could I!" Adam said.

"Very well! Then it's settled." Flynn stated.

As they were walking to the store, they saw 3 familiar faces!

"Tarzan!" Eric yelled.

"Hercules!" John Smith yelled.

'Quasimodo!" Naveen yelled.

'What are you guys doing here? This is awesome!" Prince said.

"We were going to buy magic chestnuts!" Hercules joked.

All the princes laughed for a while.

"Actually, we're teaching Tarzan what a sword is." Quasimodo said.

"Yeah." Tarzan said.

"Strange, we were just coming here to buy swords! Why don't you join us?" Prince Charming invited.

"YAY!" Tarzan excitedly yelled.

"Does anyone recommend any swords?" Aladdin asked.

"Look at that big one over there! It looks wonderful!" Prince charming said.

All 13 of the dudes went over to examine the sword.

"It's so shiny!" Shang said dreamily.

"It's so...me!" Flynn said.

"It's so... beautiful!" sighed Eric

"Wait a minute! We can't all buy the same sword!" Naveen said.

"Yeah, although we weren't even planning to buy a sword!" Tarzan said.

"Let's split up and find swords of our own. And the three of you give Tarzan a sword lesson." Flynn said.

"Yayy! I finally get to know what a sword is!"

So everyone examined various sword around the store. In a little while, each prince had found a unique sword that reflected their different personalities and fitted their individual interests. When each prince found the sword of his dreams, they met at the cash register.  
"Oh, fellas! All your swords are exquisite!" Shang said.

"These are perfect souvenirs of our adventure together." Adam said happily.

"Hey, Tarzan! Did you learn what a sword is?" Prince said as the three heroes came into view again.

"Yeah! Quasimodo and Hercules are going to buy one for me!" he said.

"That's great!"

"You buy yours first. We'll go later." Aladdin generously offered

"Thank you!" said Quasi and Hercules, and they bought a simple sword for Tarzan.

"Now, Tarzan, you be careful .Swords are not toys." Hercules warned Tarzan.

"I know that already! Thanks." Tarzan accepted his first sword

Then the princes stepped forward and one by one, bought their swords.

"So, now what?" Aladdin asked as the princes and heroes left the store carrying the neon orange sword store shopping bags.

"Let's buy some shoes for our princesses." Aladdin suggested.  
"SWEET!"

"What are princess shoes?" Tarzan wondered aloud

"Tarzan needs another lesson, so we'll come with you." Quasimodo said.

So the princes bought some shoes, and the heroes looked at them.

"Now what?" asked Charming.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving!" Hercules said.

"Yeah" Adam said.

"Yeah"

"Me, too." Naveen said.

"You know, there's a place here in the mall where there's about 10 restaurants!" Tarzan said.

"AHHH! We just HAVE to go there!" Flynn said.

"Agreed!" agreed everyone else.

"My, oh,my! How will we ever choose the right restaurant." Shang wondered.

"Well we can all choose what we want. We have more variety." Hercules said.

Aladdin, Prince, Adam, and Phillip got pizza. Shang, Charming, Quasimodo, and John Smith got Chinese. Eric, Naveen, Hercules, and Tarzan got American, and Flynn just pigged out on ice cream.

"What this weird saucy stuff on my rice?" John Smith whined.

"That's soy sauce." Tarzan said. "My elephant taught me that."

"Wow! That's quite an elephant." Phillip said.

"We were talking about pets the other day! What pets do you guys have?" Flynn asked.

"I have my elephant." Tarzan reminded them.

"I have a horse with wings. That's called Pegasus." Hercules said.

"Well, my friend has a goat, but I don't have one. The closest thing would be a gargoyle." Quasimodo said.

"Cool!"

After they finished the best lunch ever, the princes and heroes checked the mall's map for more ideas.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I'll update soon. :D**  
**-B&S4E**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello! I'm happy to bring you this new chapter. And I hope you're happy reading it! :D**

* * *

"Hey, look! A carousel!" John Smith pointed out on the map.

"Ooh, Snow White told me about these! She says they're the best things ever." said Prince.

"Oh! We must go check it out, then!" said Eric.

"Indeed!" said Naveen.

What's that?" asked Tarzan as they passed an interesting shop on their way to the carousel.

"It's a chocolate shop." said Hercules.

"Chocolate?! Can we PLEASE go there?" begged Flynn.

"I don't see why not!" said Prince Charming.

So the princes and heroes and ate chocolate, chocolate ice cream, chocolate cake, chocolate everything! They finally left the store when they thought they were going to die from how amazing the chocolate was.

"MAN! That was good chocolate." said Aladdin.

"Did we remember to buy chocolate for our princesses?" asked Adam/Beast.

"And girlfriends?" said Hercules.

"And friends?" said Quasimodo.

"Oh, no! We didn't!" said Tarzan, shocked.  
So they hurried back to the store and bought more chocolate.

"They should like this!" said Aladdin.

"Yup. After all it's chocolate!" said Flynn.

So they went back to the chocolate store and bought stuff for princesses, friends, and girlfriends.

"What's that spinning thing with the music?" asked Adam/Beast.

"That's a carousel." said Prince.

"Oh yeah! You mentioned these before!" said Naveen.

"Can we ride it?" asked Flynn.

"Sure we can!" said Prince.

"May we please have 13 tickets for the carousel?"

"13? That's quite a lot of tickets." said the ticket man.

"You can have 13 people riding at the same time, right? asked John Smith.

"Well, yeah."

"May we have the tickets, then?" Charming asked.

"Yeah, but it's weird how none of you are children,"

"I'm supposed to be 18." said Hercules. Does that count?

"Maybe." the ticket man said.

"May we have our tickets now?" asked Charming.

"Yes." the ticket man said.

"YAY!" The princes cheered.

"My oh my! How will I ever pick the right animal? There are so many!" Tarzan said.

"But they're mostly horses." said Flynn.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's pick our animals!" Adam/Beast yelled.

Prince, Prince Charming, Phillip, Adam/Beast, John Smith, Shang, and Flynn all got horses. Eric got a dolphin. Aladdin and Tarzan both got elephants. Naveen got a unicorn. And Hercules and Quasimodo argued over one of the benches until they realized that it could seat two.

And then there was that glorious moment when the exciting organ music began playing and the carousel spun around and around, and the animals and benches went up and down. The princes gleefully screamed as they went around and around. Quasimodo and Hercules put their hands in the air and laughed. The other princes and hero wanted to, but if they did, they'd probably fall off. Their first ride was so thrilling that they decided to go again. And it was just as thrilling! They were all reluctant to get off, although they were a little bit dizzy.

"Wow! I can see why Snow White things these are the best things ever!" said Shang.

"I know!" John Smith said.

"So what shall we do now?" asked Eric

"I say we walk around for a bit and just see what's out there." Philip said.

"I like that idea!" said Prince.

And that's exactly what they did. They walked a while, then they saw a person selling balloons, so they all bought balloons. All of them were red except for Flynn's, Adam/Beast's, and Prince's. Those were yellow.

"Oh, look! A gumball machine!" Aladdin yelled.

"REALLYWHERE!?" asked Eric

"Over there!" said Aladdin, and they bought gumballs.

So now we all have gumballs, balloons, chocolate, princess shoes, and swords!" Prince Charming said.

"And money." said John Smith.

"Well, yes. Of course. It would be silly if we didn't." Charming said.

"Unless we all spent it on FOOOOD!" said Shang happily.

"To be honest though, gentlemen, I'm getting tired. I'd be super duper happy if someone would be so kind to me as to offer me a chair." said Naveen.

"Hey, look! There are chairs over there!" Tarzan pointed out.

"What an excellent eye you have today, Tarzan!" Hercules said.

"How kind of you." said Tarzan.

"Actually, I saw them, too." said Eric.

"Well, congrats, pal!" said Hercules. "Let's go sit on them."

"Hi! May we sit on these chairs?" Aladdin asked the man in charge of the chairs.

"Yes. It costs 4 quarters."

The princes gave him their money and sat down, while the man took their purchases and put them on the floor.

"Be sure to tie my balloon to something. I won't have it floating around on the ceiling!" Shang instructed, and all the princes agreed.

"Yes, sirs. I'll do that and then activate your chairs." the chair person said.

'Activate chairs?" Tarzan said, getting extremely confused.

"We'll tell you all about it later!" Quasimodo promised.

Suddenly, the chairs began moving.

"AHH what is going on?" said Naveen.

"They're massage chairs!" sighed Flynn. "Ah, they're lovely, aren't they?"

"Exquisite!" Philip agreed.

"Scrumptious!" Naveen said, having finally calmed down.

"I'm still confused, but this is wonderful!" said Tarzan.

They couldn't get enough of the chairs, but they ran out of quarters and couldn't go again.

"I hate to say it, but it's getting late." Prince said.

"I guess... this means that we have to say goodbye now." said Quasimodo.

"But there's room at the castle!" Flynn invited the heroes.

"Sorry, but we've got reservations at a hotel nearby. I hate to leave, though." said Hercules.

The princes and heroes cried as they said goodbye.

"We'll see you later, guys." Eric tearfully said.

"Maybe on the carousel!" joked Tarzan.

Everybody laughed.

"Thanks for the swords." said Quasimodo.

"Thanks for the food court fun." said Eric.

"We'll miss you!" Tarzan said.

"Give our best to your girlfriends!" said Adam/Beast.

"And friends!" John Smith remembered.

"Same to you!" said Hercules.

"BYE!" Prince Charming screamed.

They all waved goodbye. until the heroes turned at a corner and were out of sight.

"Well, let's go back to the car. As fun as it's been here, we have more amazing stuff back at our castle!" Naveen said.

"HOORAY!" cheered everyone, and the adventure continued.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this! I hope to update again pretty soon and see what other thing the princes will do. :)**

**-B&S4E**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, I'm back! Sorry I took so long. Here's the next chapter of 10 Princes! :D**

* * *

So the 10 princes hopped back into the car and started the drive back to the castle.

"That was so much fun, I almost can't believe it!" sighed Adam.

"I can't believe it!" squealed Shang.

"And I can't believe we get to ride in this fantastic car again!" Aladdin pointed out.

"I can't believe we ran into Hercules, Quasimodo, and Tarzan!" said Charming.

"I can't believe we got to buy so much cool stuff!" said John Smith.

"I can't believe we had the money to buy so much cool stuff!" said Eric.

"I can't believe it's all over!" said Naveen, his voice breaking.

"Aw, don't cry, buddy!" comforted Phillip.

"Yeah, just remember the good times!" pointed out Flynn.

"Like eating at the food court and the chocolate store and the gumballs!" said Shang.

"And seeing the heroes!" said John Smith.

"And the fact that we might be able to do it all again soon!" reminded Prince.

"You're right! Crying stinks! That was awesome! I can't wait to do it again!" said Naveen, his emotions turning positive.

"And now we're heading back to the castle, where we're bound to have even more fun!" said Aladdin happily.

"We can cook some more! And look at all the stuff we bought again, and we haven't even sung yet!" said Naveen, now fully cheered up.

"Oh, dude, you're so totally right about that. We gotta do that before we go home!" said Adam.

"You bet!"

"Oh, I almost forgot! I was reading this fabulous magazine the other week, and I found an article on something that COMBINES singing and cooking!" said Charming.

Every prince in the car GASPED.

"AAAAH, what is it? It sounds amazing already, and I don't even know what it is yet!" screamed Aladdin.

"It's called making s'mores!" Charming told them.

"Oh, I think I've heard of those before! Aurora just goes nuts for them!" Phillip mentioned.

We are so doing that before we go home! I can't wait!" said Flynn.

"You're supposed to do it at night, so we can gather around one of the fireplaces in the castles and do it." Charming mentioned.

"EEK I can't it's going to be so much fun! How far away are we from the castle, my good friend Naveen?" asked John Smith.

At that moment, the castle appeared, so Naveen decided to not answer the question. Everyone jumped out of the car, grabbed their mall purchases, and headed for the door.

"Last one to put their purchases in their room and make it to the parlor for tea is a fire-breathing dragon!" Flynn teased.

So every prince made a mad dash for his room, put everything away nicely, and ran back to the parlor.

"Hah-hah!" laughed Flynn as Adam entered the parlor last. "You're the fire-breathing dragon!"

"Aw, shucks." whined Adam. He slouched in his fancy chair. "I thought for sure Prince would be last."

"Too bad, sir. I happened to do a bit of exploring when nobody was looking and I know a shortcut to my room." Prince told Adam with a sly smile on his face.

"Stop fighting!" pleaded John Smith. "Don't we have to find a fireplace for the s'moring tonight?"

"You're absolutely right, Smith." said Shang. The princes then proceeded to gulp down their tea quickly in order to get a head start on fireplace hunting.

"Remember everyone, find a fireplace that's pretty, cozy, and big enough for all 10 of us and our cooking supplies." Naveen reminded everyone.

Everyone agreed and set out to find the best fireplace in the whole castle.

Prince found a nice fireplace, but it was small.

Prince Charming found a big fireplace, but it was in a room that had not been renovated any time in the past 100 years, probably. Yucky!

Phillip found the ugliest fireplace known to mankind.

Eric found a good fireplace and fireplace room, but when he checked for soot a bunch of the black powder fell on his face, which was not pleasant for him at all.

Adam found a fireplace with gargoyles on it, which reminded him of Quasimodo, which made him sad.

Aladdin found a fireplace room that was pretty and big, but not cozy.

John Smith got lost and didn't find a single fireplace.

Shang didn't find a nice fireplace, but he found a great ballroom chandelier.

Naveen didn't look for a fireplace because he was gathering sticks to roast marshmallows for their s'mores.

Flynn, however, found the perfect fireplace.

When they all got back to the parlor an hour later, they reported what they found.

"Well! Seems like Flynn and Naveen have found the perfect fireplace and sticks. Congratulations." said Charming.

"You better believe it!" yelled Naveen.

"So, where are the marshmallows?" asked Phillip.

"Uuuuuhhhhh, we didn't think of that." admitted Shang.

"Maybe we should have." decided Prince.

"Well, don't panic! There's a farmer's market not too far away from our castle. Someone's gotta have some marshmallows." Charming said.

"I'll go get them!" volunteered Eric.

"How chivalrous. Don't be too long, though!" said Charming.

"I'll be back before you'll realize I'm gone!" assured Eric, and the princes watched him run down the road towards the market.

"Let's not do anything fun until he gets back." Flynn requested.

The other princes agreed, and for the next 15 minutes they sat on the kitchen floor doing nothing.

Then Eric stormed into the kitchen.

"Hey dudes, what's up?" He said. He had a wagon full of marshmallows.

"YOU GOT THE MARSHMALLOWS!" screamed the princes.

"I even got the rest of the ingredients, too. We didn't have any chocolate or graham crackers, either" Eric reminded them with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"You're so smart!" said Flynn.

"Now we're all ready for tonight!" said a delighted Adam.

The princes screamed in delight. So, the princes ate a delicious dinner of hot dogs and then went jogging to work up an appetite for s'mores.

"I've never been more ready for s'mores in life! said Aladdin, out of breath from the jog.

So the princes hopped into Flynn's perfect fireplace room.

"Well, thanks for coming everyone." said Prince, not sure what to say at a s'mores singing party.

"SKIP TO THE FOOD" yelled Naveen.

"Rude." muttered Prince under his breath.

"Well, let's roast some marshmallows, baby!" said Flynn.

All the princes agreed that marshmallow roasting was grand.

When every prince had finished their second s;more, they began singing. They sang all of their favorite songs, and taught new ones. And then they made more s'mores and sang. Some of the princes even tried singing WHILE eating s'mores. It didn't go well. Finally, hours later. When every prince's stomach was completely filled with s'mores, they stopped.

"Oh, that was so good even though my tummy hurts now!" groaned Eric.

"I'm going to have to tell Aurora how right she was about s'mores."

"Guys, I think I have a new favorite food."

"I suppose it's getting late. We'd better go to bed or else we'll be too tired to have more fun tomorrow." said Shang.

The princes gave each other goodnight greetings and hugs, and then it was bedtime.

And then something strange happened...

John Smith made it to his room and realized that he hadn't looked at his purchases since he had bought them earlier that day. He wanted to look at the sword first, so he opened the sword shop bag and IT WAS EMPTY.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! MY SWORD!"

All the princes ran into his room and joined him in mourning over his lost sword.

"I'm gonna go check on my sword. Be right back!" said Prince.

Prince ran back into the room a minute later.

"My sword is gone, too!" he screamed.

As a matter of fact every prince's sword was gone!

Where did they go? And more importantly, who stole them?

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Oooh, what will happen next? I'll update in a few weeks and you'll find out! Bye-bye for now! :D**

**-B&S4E**


End file.
